Before, During and After
by saturn567
Summary: series of one shots before the show, during the show and after
1. Chapter 1

Before, During and After

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ghost Whisperer is property of its producers and CBS

Random one shot that take place before, during and after the show ended. I have come across some discussions about missing moments between Jim and Melinda in the show. They never showed how he proposed and they never mentioned a honeymoon. I think some stories have to be told, so this is my way of filling the void felt by some fans.

First one takes place when Jim walks Melinda to her doorstep after they have been going out for a few weeks.

She liked how this was going. The silence as they walked towards her building. She knew she had to tell him. The few times he had seen her talking to ghosts she had brushed it off somehow.

Jim looked over at Melinda she seemed lost in thought. He really liked her, maybe he loved her already. She was quirky, funny and beautiful. He could sense there was more to her than the eyes could see at first glance.

He reached for her hand.

She snapped out of her thoughts and enclosed her hand in his. He pulled her closer to him. They locked eyes. She believed he was going to kiss her but instead he kept staring into her eyes.

"There is something about you Melinda Gordon. What are you hiding behind those beautiful eyes?" he inquired.

It was then and there she knew she had to tell him the truth.

She pulled back and looked at him firmly.

"Jim I really care about you. I just don't know if you'll still want to see me after I tell you this or that you'll believe me, "she stammered.

He looked at her with his full attention.

"Try me Mel," he whispered.

His expression and how he was earnestly looking at her made her heart melt all over again.

"The thing is I have a gift. I see ghosts..," she stated.

She looked back into his eyes.

"Wow that is very interesting. Do you see any right now?" he asked.

She looked at him startled.

"Melinda I did sense there was something different about you since the night we met. Remember you were so sure that man was in the building. We were able to save his life just in time. This is great! You can help people even after they die," he stated.

"You don't think I'm weird? Do you believe me?" she inquired.

Jim nodded.

"There was no way you guessed that man was inside. There was no way you could have known unless something or someone told you. Obviously I didn't see anyone or a ghost but you did. You helped save a life. Now that is amazing," he declared.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry in relief.

She just embraced him with all her might.


	2. Chapter 2

Before, During and After

Author's note: This one takes place after Jim and Melinda have been dating for awhile. This is how I imagine Andrea and Melinda became close and decided to open the store together.

Melinda was getting ready to go across the city for an antique dealers convention. She wanted to score some items and maybe make a few contacts. She was hoping to start her own store. She had some heirlooms from her grandmother and a few family friends but she would need more items and deals to get her own store started.

As she was heading out the door she noticed a person struggling with some grocery bags. She reached over and grabbed one off of the other girl's arms.

"Hey thanks," the girl said.

Melinda smiled.

"No problem. Where do you live? I'll help you carry these to your door."

" Third floor. I just moved in a few days ago. My name is Andrea Marino," she stated.

" Nice to meet you Andrea. I am Melinda Gordon. I live on the second floor," she stated.

Andrea opened the door and they placed the bags on the counter.

" Thanks for helping me out. I am going through some life changes right out so it's been difficult for me to manage some things right now," she stated.

Melinda smiled.

" No problem. Well I have to get going. It's just that I have to go see some antiques across the city," Melinda stated.

"Wow antiques, well I would like to come along if you don't mind. I need to get some furniture for my place too," she stated.

" Well I was going alone anyway. If you want to go, I wouldn't mind some company," Melinda stated.

For some reason Melinda felt like Andrea would be a great new friend. She was right they talked all the way to the convention and then went out to eat afterwards.

Melinda told her about Jim and Andrea told her about her last dating disaster.

Days passed by and the two girls became great friends. They had started looking around Grandview for a place to lease or buy for their store.

They were sitting in Andrea's apartment watching a movie when suddenly the t.v screen started to fizzle.

Melinda sensed it was ghost related.

" I'll go check it out. It's not really that old of a t.v. I guess I better go over to that guy that sold it to me and threaten to sue him since I am a lawyer," Andrea quipped.

"No need. I think it's something temporary hopefully," Melinda muttered.

"I'll go play with it," Andrea offered.

" No why don't you get some more popcorn and I will play with the t,v," she insisted.

Andrea said ok and went into the kitchen.

" Ok why are you here?," she whispered.

There was a slight crackling noise. Melinda reached over to check the wires, suddenly she was shocked by the nearby wire.

She fell back as Andrea dropped the popcorn bowl.

Melinda came to in the hospital.

She opened her eyes to see Andrea asleep nearby. Suddenly Jim arrived.

" Mel I got here as soon as I could. How are you doing babe?," he said as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Andrea woke up and smiled at them.

" Hey Jim, I tried to get the message to you. I am sorry Melinda. I should have told you to leave the stupid t.v alone. We could have always done something else," Andrea cried.

Melinda put a hand on Andrea's shoulder.

" Hey I was the curious one. Don't blame yourself. Jim can you make sure she goes home to get some rest? I'll be fine here for a little while," Melinda insisted.

" Mel I want to talk to your doctor first. Then I'll get Andrea home and then I am staying here to make sure you follow the doctor's orders," Jim assured her.

Melinda smiled.

" Ok Jim. I just want to know when I can leave this place," she muttered.

The doctor said Melinda was lucky and that she needed have follow up until her hand healed. She could go home the next day.

When Jim took Andrea home, he said he needed to tell her something.

" Look Jim I am really sorry that Melinda ended up in the hospital. She's my best friend," she whimpered.

" Andrea don't worry. I am just thinking maybe it's time I propose to her. What do you think?," he inquired.

" That's a great idea. She would be crazy to say no. Do you need my help?," she exclaimed.

" I might but for now please keep this a secret. I need to make some plans and of course I want her to feel better first," Jim replied.

Andrea brightened.

" Don't worry Mr. Clancy your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Andrea. Be safe and I am going to head back to the hospital to be with Melinda for awhile," he stated before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Before, During and After

Author's note: This will include the proposal. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far. Please be free to make requests and suggestions.

Melinda got better after being shocked rather quickly.

Jim had felt a strange presence with them at the hospital. Later when Beth arrived to see Melinda she was quite surprised to see Melinda almost ready to go home.

"I have never seen anyone get well after such an event so quickly. It's like someone was really watching over her," Beth stated in wonderment.

"Mom it was Grandma," Melinda tried to say.

"Nonsense Melinda, your grandmother has been dead for some years now. I am glad to see you are in very good hands here," she stated indicating Jim.

Jim smiled but was also confused about the tension between mother and daughter. After Beth left, Jim turned to Melinda.

"Does your mother know about your gift?" he inquired.

Melinda nodded.

"She doesn't seem to see ghosts. My grandmother did. She understood me better than anyone Jim. I sometimes felt so alone after she died. But I am glad to have you and Andrea with me," she cried.

Jim embraced her.

When he pulled back he asked," So did you see your grandmother?"

Melinda nodded.

"Yes I did. She was stroking my head and then she somehow healed me. It felt so..,"

"Surreal but in a good way?" Jim suggested.

She smiled.

" Yes you got it!," she exclaimed.

She caressed his cheek and planted a quick peck there.

A month passed by, the girls got the lease for the store in Grandview. Jim applied for a position at the firehouse and joined the EMT squad for Driscoll County. The girls packed up and moved to an apartment in Grandview. Melinda told Andrea about her gift and Andrea was all right with it.

Andrea knew it would only be a short time that they would be roommates. Jim would propose soon. He had been hinting about fixing up an old house across town. Andrea had helped by insisting to Melinda that they be roommates to save time and money for the store. Jim didn't want Melinda to get too comfortable as he would take her to the house after they wed. He was pretty sure she would say yes.

He made the final plans and told Andrea to keep Melinda busy as he did not want her to figure out what his plans were. He needed to run errands before taking her out in the evening.

As it were, Melinda had a ghost to cross over and she needed to do inventory with Andrea. Before they knew it was 5:30.

" Oh gosh Melinda you have to meet Jim by seven. Do have something to wear?," Andrea inquired.

Melinda eyed her strangely.

" Andrea you seem pretty excited about my date tonight. Do you need the apartment tonight? I can go over to my mother's or something," Melinda stated.

" No it's just that, Jim is a nice guy and you shouldn't keep him waiting," Andrea stammered.

" True. I have a dress, it's that new vintage red one. You think that will look nice? Jim said we are going to Lentos tonight," Melinda said.

" Yeah that will look great. If you need help with your hair let me know. I'll lock up. Why don't you go ahead and start getting ready?"

" Ok I guess I will. You worked hard today, make sure you don't take long now," Melinda said.

Andrea quickly ushered her off.

" Phew! That was a close one," Andrea muttered to herself.

Melinda was ready on time and waited for Jim at Lentos.

They were eating dinner when suddenly the violinist came over to their table. Jim shifted in his chair and started fumbling in his pocket. He smiled slightly and head over to kneel beside Melinda.

She started to tear up as she realized what he was about to do.

He bent on one knee and pulled out the ring,

" Melinda Gordon, I love you. I have accepted you as a part of my life. You will make me the happiest man alive if you accept my proposal and marry me," he stated.

" Oh Jim, but what about..

" When I say I accepted you, I meant your ghosts included. Even if I can't see them, I believe we together can deal with anything that comes our way, as long as we have each other," Jim stated.

He took the ring out of the box.

" Yes Jim I will marry you. I love you so much," Melinda declared as he placed the ring on her finger.


	4. Early Season 1 Drabbles

Before, During and After, 4

Author's note: This takes place after Sgt. Paul Adams crossed over, then skips to post season 1 episode 2

The Adams family had finally had closure after so many years of not knowing what happened to Paul they now finally knew. Melinda sighed as she breathed in the cold early winter air. This was one of the first ghosts she had crossed over since she and Jim had married a few months earlier. She wasn't always comfortable with how to reveal her gift. She would be ridiculed. She had understood that for years now. Some would eventually believe her and others could exploit her gift. She knew she had to be careful. However she was lucky now than ever before, she had Jim and Andrea.

That night as she sat in bed waiting for Jim, she had a feeling Sgt. Paul Adams would not the only first and only ghost to enter the house.

Moments later, Jim arrived and flashed her a smile.

"So you crossed over a ghost today?" he inquired.

She had to smile. She didn't think many women got that question asked by their spouses on a regular basis.

"Yes Sgt. Paul Adams crossed over into the light," she stated.

As Jim sat down beside her, he asked," Let me guess he won't be the last one to come into our house."

"I am sorry Jim but as you know things can never just be normal with me around," Melinda stated.

He smiled.

"Well maybe I like some excitement around here every now and then," he stated as he leaned over for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, he looked up at her and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"I am afraid our plans for that field trip to see that antique dealer is going to have to wait," he stated.

Melinda frowned.

"I thought you were off?" she inquired.

"I am but my mother is insisting on coming to see us."

"Ok so now your mother definitely thinks I am weird," Melinda commented.

Faith had left the previous day.

"Well if you hadn't pointed at that baby dress she would have maybe figured out the truth," Jim quipped.

In return he got a punch in the arm.

"I had to do something, I guess I wasn't thinking about what else to distract her with," Melinda muttered.

She turned to reach for the remote so she could watch a movie or something until they ended up falling asleep.

"Actually instead of watching television I was wondering if we could talk about the topic my mother breached the other day," Jim quipped.

His wife stopped reaching for the remote and glared over at him.

"As I stated earlier there are no plans for children in the immediate future," she hissed.

Jim leaned back on his side of the bed.

"Yes but I was wondering when would be the time?" he inquired.

Melinda smiled slightly.

"Are you afraid our child could have the gift?" he inquired.

"Drats you know me too well," she exclaimed.

"Look Mel we could somehow..."

"Actually Jim I was thinking more about the fact that our house isn't finished yet and we need to concentrate on our careers now," she stated.

Jim looked back at her shocked.

"So the child having the gift is not your main concern?"

Melinda shook her head.

"No because my mother doesn't seem to have the gift so I guess for our child when the time is right, we might have an average child," she stressed.

Jim smiled.

"Well either way, when the time is right Mel, I want a healthy child with you," he declared.


	5. Honeymoon Traveling

Before, During, and After, 5

Author's Note: The following is my depiction of Melinda and Jim's first roadtrip/ Honeymoon after they are married, post season 1 episode 10 Ghost Bride

Before they had married Melinda had gone on these trips alone, then after she met Andrea, the girls made it a girls weekend away.

This time Andrea decided to stay back. She claimed it was because her brother Mitch and his family might stopped by. However Melinda knew Andrea was trying to help let her and Jim have a mini honeymoon.

" Andrea if you ever need a weekend away or something I will make sure to cover the store. I really appreciate you looking after things for this weekend," Melinda stated.

" Hey what are friends for? Besides if I send you two off this time, I am hoping for little less mushiness around here," Andrea joked.

Melinda hugged her.

" Ok so when I get back I'll make the lists for the inventory. The good thing about Jim coming along will be that maybe we can pick up a few extra things," she quipped.

Andrea rolled her eyes as she smiled.

" I can't wait to see his face when he has to unload the extra few things you pick out."

" One of the brighter sides to being married," Melinda retorted.

They both turned at the sound of a honk.

"Ok that's Jim. I better run. Thanks so much Andrea!," Melinda said before rushing outside.

As Andrea watched them head out into the distance she wondered if she would ever get to be happy like they were now.

About two hours after they left, Jim stopped at a diner.

" You are hungry already?," Melinda inquired.

" Yes a man must eat well if he will be shifting boxes and furniture with his wife all weekend," Jim quipped.

Melinda punched him in the arm.

" Hey what was that for?," he whined as they sat down.

" If you keep this up, I won't give you a good night make out session later," she hissed.

Jim's eyes widened for a second.

" I thought we had the deal sealed. We are married honey. I can kiss you whenever and wherever we are."

Melinda pretended to gasp.

" Against my will, that's harassment sweetheart," she exclaimed.

Jim leaned over and kissed her quickly as the waitress approached.

" You two from out of town? You look like newlyweds!," she exclaimed as she handed them the menus.

Melinda and Jim exchanged knowing smiles.

" You can say that. We'll have one coffee and one orange juice for now," Melinda quipped.

Jim grinned back at his wife.

" We are so great together. I knew when I met you there was something different and amazing about you Melinda Gordon."

" I can't wait to make out with you later Mr. Clancy," Melinda whispered in his ear.

They had finally reached the antique sale. While Melinda talked business, Jim ended up eating a couple of hot dogs and talking with some other guys about baseball.

Before too long Melinda had purchased a few things and called Jim over to help her load up the truck.

They ended up having to stop for gas right before they made it to the inn where they had a room for the next two nights.

Melinda found a song called Just the Way You are. As she listened to the lyrics she was reminded about how close she was to losing Jim a few weeks ago. He had accepted her with all her ghosts. He let her be herself and it did not judge her for it. He believed in her.

Later as they started to unload the car, Melinda placed a hand on his arm.

Looking into her eyes, Jim sensed something was up.

" What's wrong honey?," he inquired.

Melinda sighed before she leaned over and kissed him. When she stepped back she leaned her forehead against his.

" I am so lucky to have you," she whispered.

" So am I Mel. Is there something wrong?," he asked again.

She shook her head.

" No but just promise me you will try your best to never go away from me. I don't know how I would live," she stated.

" Melinda Gordon, I would never leave you. I promise no matter how much time we are meant to spend together in this life, I am will never take you for granted," Jim declared.


	6. Romantic Evening

Before, During and After 6

Author's note: This one takes place after 1-13

" Well I am glad that guy wasn't really a killer. He just helped the girl he was love with get away to live her life," Andrea commented.

Melinda sighed.

" Yeah I am glad too. I think I really freaked out on Jim though. He has to watch me go through visions and he cannot see what I see. He wants to be there for me."

"Of course he does. He knows what happened with you family. However most of all since the day he met you he has been in love with you," Andrea stated.

" You are right Andrea. I am so lucky. Drats how am I gonna make it up to him?," she mumbled.

Andrea shook her head.

" Look Mel relax. We got a few more hours here then you can go home and cook him a nice dinner. He's been working doubles these days. He must be tired."

Melinda nodded her head.

" I have the perfect idea of what I am gonna do. Let's get back to work then I'll launch my plan. Sorry for rambling about nonsense again."

" Don't worry about it. Just let me know if your idea works, maybe you can give me some tips someday," Andrea assured her.

The two friends worked hard for the rest of the day, then Melinda rushed home to make dinner and get everything ready.

Jim arrived home a little after nine o'clock. He was thinking to order pizza or Chinese today. He hadn't had time to think of anything else. He hadn't had a chance to call Melinda today. It felt strange, he missed spending time with her. Since their trip out of town for their mini honeymoon they hadn't really done anything special together.

He stopped short smelling something from the kitchen and the sound of soft music playing in the background.

He put down his bag and took off his jacket.

His face brightened seeing Melinda bustling around the kitchen. He sneaked up around her and kissed her neck.

She gasped in surprise.

"Jim I am almost done. Why don't you have a seat?," she inquired.

" Mel this all really looks good," Jim commented.

" Well it's my way of saying sorry. I was kind of really out of line the other night. I know you were just..," she trailed off.

He pressed a kiss onto her mouth.

" You have been long since been forgiven. I really love you Mel. I am glad you are cooking today and feel today is just great. I was just thinking we haven't had a really special night since our mini honeymoon," he stated.

"Ok so let's recreate that weekend just for tonight," Melinda hissed.

Jim tried to come closer to her again.

" Let me finish with dinner first. You go freshen up first," she insisted as she gently pushed him away.

Jim returned a few minutes later. Melinda was pouring wine. The table was set. After they ate they started to clean up. When they were almost done, Jim started to splash water on Melinda. They had a huge water fight as they finished up.

As Melinda was trying to get away from the sink she slipped. Jim caught her in time and then gently eased her up.

" Whoa that was close," she exclaimed.

" I am here to catch you honey," he whispered.

They leaned in for a kiss and then he carried her up to their room.


	7. The Vanishing

Before, During and After 7

Author's note: This takes place during and after my favorite episode of season 1, The Vanishing. Hope you like it!

Melinda stopped her car in surprise when the family of ghosts appeared in front of her. She stepped out and was sidetracked by a ghost wearing a green football jersey. She tried to follow him to figure out who it was. After she barely caught her breath, she started after him and suddenly she tripped on something. Her head came in contact with the rock and before she knew it , everything turned black.

A local cop making his rounds found Melinda's car and found her lying on the ground. She clearly had a head injury. Grandview was a small town. As he called for an ambulance, he sensed she was a local. One of the EMTS was Bobby.

" Jerry this is Melinda, Jim Clancy's wife. He works with us. Good thing you were making rounds," Bobby declared.

They got her ready for transport.

Meanwhile Jim was waiting up for Melinda. He knew she would be a bit late because she was going to a poetry reading with Andrea. However he wasn't expecting the call that came next.

" Hello this is Jim," he stated.

"Mr. Clancy, we found your wife's car on the side of the cemetery. Do you have someone who can drive to Mercy Hospital?," the caller inquired.

" What happened to Melinda?," Jim demanded, his heart now racing.

" There is no apparent damage to the car. We aren't sure what caused her condition. She was found unconscious," the caller stated.

" I'll be there soon, thanks for the call," Jim stammered before he clamored to get his coat and keys.

He went outside and hopped into his truck. He called Beth and Andrea as he headed to the hospital.

While Melinda lay unconscious and had her strange vision, Jim was trying to stay calm and console Beth and Andrea.

The doctor came into the waiting area.

He looked gravely at the three people waiting to hear the news. He explained that she was in a light coma and the next 12 hours were critical.

Beth encouraged him to be realistic with them as she was a nurse and Jim was a paramedic.

He admitted it looked bad because of the impact of the injury.

Andrea started to cry.

" I should have had her come with me then this would have never happened!"

" No it's not your fault," Jim assured her.

Beth was taking in the reality of things and felt regret that she and Melinda barely communicated the past few years.

Later Jim came over to Melinda's bed side. He held her hand and whispered and pleaded with her not to leave him.

Meanwhile Melinda saw herself in a red nightgown. She called out for Jim and Andrea and her mother. Then she saw her grandmother.

"It's time dear," she stated.

Melinda was happy to see her grandmother but she looked down to see Jim holding her and pleading with her.

"It will be all right dear," her grandmother assured her.

"No, not yet," Melinda stated as she pulled back her hand.

Mary Ann smiled.

" All in good time dear," she whispered.

Melinda opened her eyes slowly. She reached over and ran her fingers through Jim's hair. He looked over at her startled yet relieved.

" I saw the light," she muttered.

Jim simply began to kiss her all over her face.

"Thank God," he stammered.

- It was after her checkup that Melinda realized that she had not lost her gift after all. She had cried before in the fear she could not help someone communicate with their loved one. Now she knew she could complete the task. Beth was astonished that Melinda told Jim everything or generally about her encounters with ghosts.

Later that night after the ghost had crossed over, Melinda sat leaning against Jim on their front porch. He had some wine but she decided not to in case her headaches acted up. After she finished telling him the events she got to witness, they both got up go back inside.

She felt her head pounding a bit.

She began to sway a bit and bumped into her husband's chest lightly.

" Look like you are the one that was drinking," he joked as he patted her back.

"No it's just my head is throbbing a bit," she muttered.

Jim reached over to steady her, as he did, his glass fell and shattered on the ground. He carried her over to the couch and kept saying her name, trying to keep her awake.

He quickly placed a pillow behind her head.

She opened her eyes again.

He sighed with relief.

" Do you feel nauseated? I think we need to go back to the hospital," Jim stammered.

"No Jim please not back there. Just get me some aspirin," she implored

Jim gave her a firm look.

" I am going to look you over and give you the aspirin. If you throw up or the pain gets worse I am taking you to the hospital."

Melinda nodded her understanding.

An hour later her pain was less and her blood pressure was down to her baseline. Jim double checked and kept asking her if she was all right.

" I'll be ok Jim, just try to sleep. You have a double tomorrow," she insisted.

" Ok honey, but wake me up if you feel any worse," he said earnestly.

" I will. You always wake up when I have bad dreams anyway," she added.

Jim smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Melinda laid back against her pillow and recalled how Jim had consoled her the day before. He would always love her. She sighed with contentment before she began to fall into dreamland.


	8. Love Never and Still Won't Die

Before, During and After, 8

Author's note: This takes place after season 1 finale and into season 2 episode 2 Love still won't die

The night before Andrea's funeral was a frightening one. Melinda kept getting visions of the man with the dark , wide rimmed hat. He laughed at her. She stiffened as he leered closer. He did not show his face yet again.

" She's mine unless you give yourself up!," he scoffed.

She shook her head.

" No I don't believe you! I know you will take us both if I say yes. Go away from here and leave Andrea to go into the light!"

She awakened trying to catch her breath.

Jim appeared a moment later and realized upon her expression that she had a bad dream.

"Hey Mel, did you have another bad dream about something?," he inquired.

Earlier she had dreamt that Andrea was alive and she had gone to the store to meet her. Then the brimmed hat guy had caused the door to get locked and Jim couldn't get inside to help them.

She nodded.

She looked over at Jim.

He immediately realized what she must have seen again.

" No you are not giving up your soul for that devil of a spirit!," he exclaimed.

She put a hand on his arm as he sat down beside her.

" I won't give myself up. There is no guarantee he will give up Andrea if I said yes," Melinda commented.

The couple embraced, not knowing when their friend could finally rest in peace. Sometime later they did sleep, knowing they had a funeral to attend in the morning.

Melinda was touched when Mitch told her they both had a lost a sister. Melinda had often felt alone growing up. When she met Andrea two years ago she felt very blessed. Now she was gone. She had been able to get Andrea to cross over in the end but she knew that man could return.

A few weeks passed since the plane crashed. She was led to Maine where she discovered Kyle had died. She knew now that coming here was a mistake. He had mislead her and treated his ex-wife badly.

" The ghost is Kyle," she stated to Jim as she got ready to head back to Grandview.

"Be careful Mel. How I wish I could see him too, so I could help you through this," Jim declared.

" Don't worry. I'll find a way to deal with him," she stated firmly.

Jim was quieter this morning. He had heard Melinda talking to Kyle the night before.

Melinda noticed his behavior.

" Hey are you all right? I know this Kyle thing is strange for you but..," she trailed off.

Jim stopped what he was doing.

" Do you still have..," he trailed off.

She shook her head.

" I love you Jim and I chose to let go of Kyle a long time ago. You showed me what love was really about," she whispered.

He leaned in to give her a kiss.

When he pulled back he said," I may be late tonight but..,"

" It may be better if you are. I want to talk to him and make sure he knows where I stand," she stated.

He looked at her with concern.

" Are you sure, you'll be all right? I can try to..,

She shook her head.

" Let me try to make him understand. If I get into trouble, I know who to call," she stated.

He rubbed her shoulder affectionately before he grabbed his bag and heading off to work.

Kyle was finally gone. She was heading back to Grandview after he had crossed over. Jim would be off tonight. He had been working a lot of doubles lately. Hopefully tonight they could talk and get some sleep.

She arrived home to the lights off.

She crept upstairs to the bedroom. She smiled seeing him already fast asleep. She quickly changed and went to lie down on her side of the bed. In his sleep he turned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Melinda smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

She was awakened in the morning with Jim giving her slight squeeze.

She yelped and he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

" Good morning honey. Is our visitor gone?," he inquired.

She turned to face him.

" He crossed over. I am glad met you and married you Jim," she whispered.

Her husband brightened and planted a kiss on her lips.

" I am glad too," he whispered back as he enclosed her in his arms.

- Author's note: Sorry if it seemed boring. Will try to put in more about visions and action in the future updates. Just wanted to give my lovely readers an update. I turned 23 on the 22nd, and it was a nice birthday.


	9. The Night We Met and more

Before , During and After 9

Author's note: This takes place around 2x8 The Night We Met and up until post 2x11. Towards the end a drabble related to 2x12. Sorry if it's AU or if some details aren't totally accurate, I am just defining the show my way.

Melinda had just discovered who the ghost could be when her computer started to burn up. She winced as she moved her hands off the computer. Everything seemed to be burning around her. She felt as if her body was overheating. She wanted to just feel normal again. Before she knew it she was falling.

She whimpered her husband's name before she fell onto the floor.

Jim arrived a few minutes later.

" Mel are you home?," he called out.

Hearing no answer he noticed the kitchen light was on.

" She must be doing some research on the ghost," he thought to himself.

He didn't expect to find her lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. He rushed to her side.

"Mel please wake up," he exclaimed as he knelt down and check her pulse then listened for breathing.

She came to and smiled slightly.

" Jim you are here," she whispered.

" Yeah I am. Let me get you upstairs. I am going to look you over and if your blood pressure is below normal , we are going to the hospital," he insisted.

"No I'll be ok. I just need some water," she muttered.

She started to get up. Jim stayed by her side. He grabbed a water bottle for her and they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

After she drank some water, he pulled out his kit and started to take her blood pressure.

" I just felt so hot that I couldn't breathe," she stated.

Jim checked her blood pressure and said," I don't know whether to move into the firehouse or have the firehouse move into here."

Melinda grinned.

"So did I pass Mr. Clancy ?," she flirted.

" Yeah you did Ms. Gordon," he retorted.

" I need you to lie down now," he insisted.

She scooted down a bit.

"That's not lying down," he quipped.

Melinda simply smiled. She wondered if he had been too busy to recall what Friday was.

" You are a terrible patient," he said as he pulled her down by her legs.

She reached over and rubbed her foot against his chest.

" How is your blood pressure?"

"Elevated, he said as he reached over to make her lie down straighter.

- With the ghost crossed over and Jesse had admitted his mistake, Melinda returned home. Jim seemed excited about his gift but she felt upset that he hadn't remembered. He asked her to get his coat from the closet.

She opened the closet only to have a gift wrapped object land against her leg. Tears of joy filled her eyes. She unwrapped the gift and turned to find Jim beside her with some wine glasses.

" I thought you forgot," she wailed as she lightly punched his chest.

" Melinda I could never forget the day we met. It was the most magical night of my life," he declared.

She leaned over and kissed him as they went over to eat dinner in the umbrella room.

2x11 Cat's Claw

They had just been grocery shopping and then she ended up swatting a mosquito. The ice had melted along with her ice cream. She had a vision of running through some jungle. Bugs had gotten all over her and then that statue fell.

Later on she realized it meant someone had died or someone else could die. By the end of the following night Professor Payne had shown up drunk at her house. They saved the lady professor's life but now Rick Payne wanted answers.

Since they were stopped in front of his house and Melinda could sense his wife watching from the window, she said it quickly.

" You may not believe this and in fact you may not remember it after you are completely sober, but I can see ghosts," she stated.

" Haha knew you weren't writing a book! Fine I believe you but don't close up shop. I will need to speak to you when I am sober," he stated before getting out of the car.

Melinda sighed. So now someone else knew. She just hoped he wouldn't go telling the whole world he knew a ghost whisperer.

She laughed thinking of what Payne had said before.

" _I am presuming your husband isn't home right now otherwise I would be pulling his fist out of my face right about now."_

" Professor Payne knows now. I wonder when and if I will ever share this with Delia," Melinda wondered.

Although this ghost's story was extraordinary , she would meet another ghost with a even more complicated story in the coming week.

2x12 Dead to Rights

She had no idea she would get in the middle of a family feud when she spotted the young man's ghost in the hospital.

She gasped as she saw herself in his situation. She was neither dead or alive. Doctors were poking her insides. She wanted to scream at them but she couldn't muster up her voice. She felt like she was in some drugged coma. Soon it felt like a living nightmare. There was no one to save her from this torture.

Then suddenly she was back to reality in her store where it was just her and all the items she had there to sell.

Later at home she was talking to Jim about her vision.

He turned away from her to reach for his razor.

" It was so strange. The doctors were doing things and I couldn't tell them I wanted them to stop. It felt like I was..," she trailed off.

Jim frowned

" What did it feel like?," he asked.

Melinda turned grim.

"It felt like I was dead for a little while," she stated.

Jim put his razor down and he walked over to Melinda.

He caressed her face.

" You look pretty much alive to me. You better not be going anywhere. I would be lost without you," he whispered before he leaned in to kiss her lips.

He pulled back.

" I hope you feel alive now," he said.

She smiled.

"The eerie feeling is started to fade," she replied.

After the family mutually agreed to let the man die, Melinda went home to reflect on what Jim had said and how the family had reconciled in the end.

"_If you are still here then hook me up. However if you are gone before me, then I want them to let me go," he declared._

" I don't think I would be able to go on for real without you Jim," she stated as she looked at their wedding picture.


	10. Deja Boo

Before, During and After 10

Author's note: So this takes place during and after 2x13 Deja Boo. Do any of you think Eric was reborn as Aiden? Leave your views in your reviews or you can always pm me. Anyway here it goes hope you like it.

Seeing Holly on the ground having that seizure almost escaped Melinda. She was more focused on the not so alive cause of the situation.

Jim yelled again for her to call 911, and she rushed towards her phone and dialed the number.

After Holly and the baby were deemed stable, Melinda and Jim headed back to their house. That night she dreamt the ghost was taking the baby away from Holly. She tried to stop him but in vain. She woke up screaming.

Jim walked into the room.

She tried to catch her breath.

"Hey what happened?" he inquired.

She shook her head.

"It was just a dream. She frowned at him. What are you doing up?"

Jim smiled slightly.

" You kick hard in your sleep," he quipped.

She managed a small laugh.

" I think I should go call the hospital. I am worried about Holly," she muttered.

" I actually just talked to Scott. Holly and the baby are all right now. What happened earlier? I was yelling for you to call 911 and you just froze. Is there a ghost involved?" he inquired.

Melinda nodded. "I have to figure out if there is a connection between this ghost and Holly."

" Yes but in the morning you can do that. It's time for some sleep. Hopefully this time you don't kick me," he joked.

She punched him in the arm lightly as he slid into the bed beside her.

The doctors said Holly had preeclampsia but Melinda knew the ghost had something to do with it. In the coming days she felt dizzy, as the ghost appeared to be coming to her with different identities. Her equilibrium was falling apart. Delia suggested a broth.

"It helped me feel better when I was pregnant with Ned," she quipped as she went to write it down.

Melinda pondered if the ghost would be born as her child next. Holly had a girl. The ghost hadn't left even after Holly had given birth. What would Jim think?

Jim was stunned when she approached him at the firehouse and told him what could be the truth. He stared at her wide eyed when she said Eric could be born as their child.

Later as Jim built a fire in the fireplace, Melinda tried to control her tears.

He turned back towards her. He was just as confused as she was. A spirit who had tried to hurt their friends and their child could end up being their child.

" I always wanted a child with you Melinda but it coming to us this way..," he trailed off.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

" I am not sure about this Jim If it ends up being real I don't know if we could deal with this," she stammered.

"Mel no matter what happens, this could be our child. I will be there every step of the way to support you and then to nuture this child with you," he declared.

Eric was there as Jim spoke. His soul felt uplifted. He could go into the light if Melinda was willing to help him.

After Melinda helped Eric talk to his sister, they walked together and talked.

" You think I'll get it right this time around?," Eric inquired.

Melinda's eyes were welling up.

" We'll try our best to guide you in life when you arrive. I will more than happy to help you make the best of your life when you are here again," Melinda stated.

Eric paused before saying," I heard what he was saying to you before. I know you were scared but he seems like he'll make a great dad when the time comes," Eric stated.

Melinda sighed and said," I am lucky to have him and so will you."

A few moments later Eric went into the light.

Melinda went home and took a pregnancy test.

She walked over to Jim who was waiting for the verdict.

"It's negative," she stated as she handed it to him.

He glanced at it and was both disappointed and relieved.

" You know after this, I know I am ready to go down any road with you Melinda," he declared.

The couple embraced.

Jim ran his hand on her back soothingly.

When they pulled back, he asked," Have you been feeling dizzy?,"

She shook her head.

" I am so lucky to have you Jim. I really don't say it enough. I love you," she declared.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

" You'll always have me Mel. I love you too," he whispered.


	11. 2x14 2x16

Before. During and After 11,

Author's note: This is just a filler update, as I haven't updated in ages. Sorry for the delay. Hope someone is still reading. This takes place during Speed Demon 2x14 and 2x15 Mean Girls and Cradle Will Rock 2x16

The numbers flashed to her mind 190206. Ned was in that car. She owed it to Delia to make sure Ned didn't get hurt because of this ghost. That car was connected to this speed demon. Melinda hopped into her car but was too startled by the ghost to proceed to follow the boys. By the time she regained her composure the boys were gone. She soon realized what the Midnight Circle really was. Ned and the lady at Pike had lied to her.

She did get Ned grounded. He remained angry with her despite her trying to convince him the ghost was dangerous. She met with Professor Payne who was going crazy in his office. The ghost of his dead wife had just visited him.

" I sense this isn't the time to tell him his wife is haunting him," Melinda thought to herself.

The numbers were confirmed by Payne to be a date, now she had to find a way to prevent anyone from dying.

Later on Ned relented and told her everything he knew. Melinda was able to convince the ghost not to cause the death of his fiancée. Jim and Melinda drove home without incident and tried to get some rest before the next ghost came to add more flavor to their lives.

While Melinda presented for Grandview High School's career day she realized no one was really interested in antiques. However she would be surprised how things would change when she left the building that afternoon.

While Jim and his colleagues tended to the injured cheerleader, Melinda wondered why the ghost would want to hurt her friends.

As the days went on Melinda discovered how mean high schoolers could be even to someone who didn't have the gift she had to deal with growing up.

Once the ghost finally crossed over and it was time for bed that night, Melinda turned to Jim.

" High school kids can be meaning. I wouldn't want to start all over there with or without this gift."

Jim smiled.

" Maybe if you had a nice handsome savior you would change your mind," he commented.

She shook her head.

" No I am happy just the way things are now. That experience helped me get through to the kids." Melinda stated.

2x16 The Cradle Will Rock

" Why did I listen to Randy?" Melinda thought to herself in frustration.

She couldn't help but flashback to night over a year ago when Jim asked her that fateful question.

" _Can't you sometimes say you are tired and you cannot help them?"_

"_No I just feel awful for refusing them," she had replied._

When she wanted to reach for her phone Randy had flung it away. He wanted to send his wife a message, but how was she supposed to that now with no phone and being locked in this basement. Wyatt could kill her.

"Randy you are using up all of your energy. I won't be able to fight him off myself. You have to stop this and let me go get help," Melinda pleaded with him.

" No you have to tell Lynn where to look for the money. She needs it for herself and our daughter," Randy gasped before he disappeared for a little while.

Sally came down to talk to Melinda.

" Can you really see Randy?" she inquired.

Melinda nodded.

" Look Randy won't tell me where the key is. He only wants Lynn to know. You have to let me go," Melinda pleaded.

" No I cannot do that," Sally muttered.

" Wyatt doesn't understand I am not holding back the information on purpose. Please try to convince him," she pleaded.

" I am sorry but you can only leave if you tell Wyatt what he wants. Tell Randy I am sorry," Sally muttered before rushing back up the stairs.

Meanwhile Jim grew concerned that Melinda hadn't come back yet.

" Delia hey it's Jim. Have you heard from Melinda yet?" he inquired.

" No I haven't yet. I thought she would have called you if she had another stop to make. She hasn't made a stop here yet," Delia stated.

Jim sighed.

" Do you happen to know Randy's address?" he inquired.

" Hold on I'll take a look."

After a pause she came back on the phone.

" There is an address Jim but it's from six months ago. I don't know if they moved before his death," Delia stated.

" I'll check over there. I am just worried that she hasn't called yet. Call me if you hear anything and I will let you know if I find her. Thanks Delia," Jim said before hanging up the phone.

Jim pulled on his jacket and walked outside to his car.

He hoped Melinda hadn't landed into too much trouble but he had a feeling there was more to Randy's life then what appeared at the surface.

Wyatt had sent Sally with baby Rose out for a few hours. It was Wyatt versus Melinda's wits along with her trying to reason with Randy's ghost to help her somehow be able to get out of the house.

" I will give your message to Lynn. The key you showed me, I will give to her, but please you have to help me get out of here now," Melinda pleaded.

Later on Lynn showed up in amidst the turmoil with Wyatt and both the girls were taken for a rough ride.

As she passed her car, Melinda wondered if she would ever get to just drive home and feel safe again.

After checking the address and finding some older gentleman staying there, Jim realized Randy must have moved in with some relatives. He must have told Melinda how to find his family. However this put him at a dead end. He couldn't communicate with the dead. He had to keep looking.

He sat in his car for a few minutes pleading with God for a sign. He wanted Melinda back in his arms or at least know she was all right.

Then the answer came through a call from the Grandview police.

" Is this Mr. Jim Clancy?"

" Yes this is. Is this about Melinda?"

" We got a call from Sally Jenkins. She claims her husband may have taken your wife hostage. She's meeting him at the local gym," the officer stated.

" I'll meet you guys there. Thank-you for the call," Jim stammered.

The cops arrived, as Wyatt raged about the fact the locker had no money.

Melinda gasped in surprise as Jim embraced her.

" How did you know to call the police?" she exclaimed.

" I didn't. They called me," Jim stated.

Looking past him she saw Sally. Then she realized Sally had told them about Wyatt's actions at the house and she had turned herself in as well.

" Tell Randy I wish I could have protected him and I am sorry," she stammered as the cops took her and Wyatt away.

Jim and Melinda went back to the Jenkins house to get her car.

When they finally made it home that night, Jim held on for dear life as Melinda told him everything that happened.

" I never thought I would have an experience like that where I would be scared of a situation that I got tricked into," she stammered.

Jim caressed her hair and rubbed her shoulder.

" I am not letting you deliver cookies alone again," he quipped.

She laughed slightly as she leaned over and kissed him.

When she pulled back she said," You always know how to make me feel better," she declared.

" I am your knight and shining armor. The ghosts I cannot do much against but the living, I have you covered honey," he stated before he leaned over to kiss her back.


	12. Between  season 2 and 3

Before, During and After, 12

Author's note: My gosh I haven't added on since November. Been over four months since I last updated this, so if anyone is left to read this will continue hopefully with the next part soon. This takes place between seasons 2 and 3. Season 4 makes me depressed because Jim dies but when and if I get to that point I'll throw in my own twists. Hope you enjoy the update!

For Jim those moments would always be the longest in his life. When his brother had died he knew when he could do no more. He had sat with him as he breathed his last. Daniel had fallen off a rooftop. Melinda had been knocked down and had died and come back to him in matter of minutes.

He wanted to know what was going on in her mind. She insisted on making sure all the kids returned home safely. They had together brought her back to life. Now that was something both Rick Payne and Jim had been witness to. It had been a true miracle.

Jim had Rick do the driving of course. He had to stay back and make sure no one else was injured. Melinda had assured him she was fine.

" Mel sometimes you drive me crazy with your stubbornness," he hissed.

She looked at him solemnly.

" Jim you know when I make a promise I just cannot back away. Besides these kids saved my life," she declared.

He held her close for a moment.

" Promise me you'll let Rick drive and tomorrow we'll get you checked out," he stated.

She smiled.

"One run to the airport and then one locally. I'll be back before you know it," she promised.

Rick called Jim a few hours later.

" The kids are dropped off. You want to come to my place and pick up your wife and the car?," Rick inquired.

"I'll be there soon. Thanks for staying with Melinda," Jim said.

" Don't worry about it Clancy. She's not too bad to deal with after a near death experience ," Rick said trying to crack a joke.

Jim rolled his eyes.

" Sorry I am sure you about ready to punch me in the face any minute now," Payne said.

Jim hung up and had Bobby drop him off at Rick's place.

It was now nearing 2am. They had all been up most of the night. It would be easier to keep Melinda up hopefully. He had been beyond scared before and the fear lingered somewhere inside his mind and heart. He would scramble Gabriel's brain if he ever came near Melinda again.

Jim gave Rick a firm nod and shook his hand before driving off. He kept looking at Melinda. She flashed him a smile before going back to being lost in thought.

" Are you all right? If you want we can go to the ER now," he suggested.

She shook her head.

" I totally feel like I have been banged against a wall several times," she muttered.

" Do you want to talk about seeing your father? When you came back you said Gabriel could be your brother."

" That could be true. He was in and out of the house. He even had trips before he went away for good," she said.

Jim had been lucky to have his father for the first twenty or so years of his life. He did miss him but at least he had the good memories. He hoped he could be there for their children when they had them and not disappoint them like Melinda had been.

They arrived home. Jim got out first then went over to help Melinda out. Even though they were both tired he decided to pick her up in his arms and carry her like their first night in their house after their wedding.

" Jim you must be so exhausted!," she exclaimed.

He smiled.

" You scared me tonight Melinda Gordon. So my turn to relive the moment we had when we first moved here," he quipped.

She giggled as he carried her over the threshold.

Later on Jim got her settled down in their bedroom. She went into the bathroom to take a warm bath. She could feel the bruises on her back and shoulders. Jim had already showered and was waiting for her so they could stay up until she could see the doctor at a decent hour.

" I should convince him to sleep for a few hours," she thought to herself.

She winced seeing how badly she was bruised but at least she was clean now. She walked into their bedroom and sat down in front of him.

" Take a look at my back," she hissed.

"Wow!," I'll go get some ice for that," he said as he quickly kissed her shoulder.

Later as Melinda laid down with the ice pack on her back, she turned to Jim.

" Why don't you sleep? I promise I can manage for a few hours," she insisted.

Jim tried to stifle a yawn.

" See you are tired," she said.

" Mel what if you fall asleep? I just can't risk..,"

" I'll be fine. You need to be alert tomorrow so you can comprehend what the doctor says tomorrow," she insisted.

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

" Don't break your promise. I love you Melinda Gordon. I couldn't live without you," he whispered.

She caressed his cheek.

" Thanks to God and those kids you won't have to," she said before he fell asleep into slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Before, During and After

This takes place following 3-1 Underneath

She had not recalled that she and her family had lived in Grandview during her childhood. Ghosts had guided her there before she had married Jim. Now it was her home no matter the number of ghosts that came and went. The earthquake and taken a girl's parents from her. She had been blamed by the dead father for causing the death of his wife.

Melinda could not believe her mother thought it had been her recent head injuries causing her to ask about Tom Gordon after so long.

Jim and Melinda discussed it during dinner.

" You have to stop romancing the reason behind why your father went away," Jim insisted.

" Do you think it's because I have had two concussions in less than two years that I am hoping he'll turn up someday?" she inquired as they cleaned up.

Jim shook his head.

" Dads are important Melinda. It's just scary to know them for who they really are," he stated.

Melinda sighed. Jim had lost his Dad a few years ago, she shouldn't be pressing this information too much with him.

She smelled something and realized it was some old food that hadn't been thrown out. She pinched her nose and then rushed outside to dispose of it.

She paused outside on her lawn sensing something strange. She felt the ghost grabbing her legs and the ground sinking below her.

" You killed her!," he yelled.

She gasped as she began to sink further into the ground. She tried to pull away from there but in vain. She didn't realize when she started to call out for Jim. Thank goodness he did not have the night shift tonight. Hopefully he would hear her.

"Jim, Jim I am stuck!," she wailed.

Suddenly the ground stopped trying to pull her under and she felt Jim's presence behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm down.

Her breathing was very rapid.

He held her and assured her," There is nothing there Mel,"

It had been a tough week. In the beginning she was recognized for saving those kids' lives. How would they react if they only knew they had saved her too. Then a ghost she first thought to be her father accused her of the mistake her mother made several years earlier.

Melinda sighed as she changed her clothes and washed her face. She was relieved it was over. She was ready for her next challenge. It would probably include warding off that blogger who had taken the pictures when she received the award.

Jim was working the night shift so she snuggled into bed. Tomorrow was Saturday. It would be a day off for both of them. She smiled with this thought and tried to sleep.

It was nearing 8am when she felt Jim snuggled into bed besides her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

" The doctor that examined you after the accident was working late yesterday. He was asking how you were doing," Jim stated sleepily.

Melinda locked eyes with him.

" So what did you tell him?," she asked.

" I said besides a bit confusion here and there she is doing great, thanks for asking doc," he replied.

Melinda patted his cheek.

" Go to sleep Mr. Clancy. I'll have a hot meal whenever you wake up," she promised.

He gave her a quick peck before letting sleep overtake him.

Jim awakened 2pm. He never could sleep very much during the day. He smelled coffee. He showered then headed downstairs to see Melinda busy in grilling pancakes at the stove and she had also made sandwiches along with a salad.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She almost jumped out of her skin but relaxed realizing it was him.

"Let me guess you haven't eaten anything yet," he quipped.

She sighed.

" I am dutiful wife Mr. Clancy. I helped myself to some coffee and then got started on this."

"Hmm I see a glint of syrup on your lips," he hissed.

She smiled.

"Just taste testing," she quipped with a smile.

Jim smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

" My turn to taste test," he said softly as he leaned behind her to turn off the stove so they could kiss without burning their food.


	14. Chapter 14 3x4 and 3x5

Before During and After 14

It has been ages since I updated sorry for the delay if anyone is still interested, here is a new update.

3x4 No Safe Place

When Melinda met Shane Carson she assumed he was the one being stalked. The first time she went into his office she felt him checking her out. She did not mention this to Jim or anyone else. After all some men did have a wandering eye. However when Shane started showing interest in her despite her objectives she got very afraid. Things got even worse when Shane meddled with Ned's application for a private school , Delia was trying to get him into.

Melinda got home as it was storming. The shower was running the bathroom She lifted the curtain and screamed. There was a rose there. It was planted by Shane!

Melinda scrambled to the window. Shane was smiling up at her.

"Go away. My husband will be home soon!," she hissed hoping she was right.

"Actually he won't be. Apparently his mother had some complications from a procedure. He won't be back for awhile Melinda," he retorted.

She was horrified. She scrambled for her cell phone as she crept around the house. The cell had no service. She cursed her fate when she realized that Shane had cut the house line too. She scrambled towards the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She hoped and prayed Jim would be home soon.

Meanwhile Jim arrived at the surgery center and was appalled to discover his mother had suffered no complications and he had been called as an hoax so Melinda would be alone. He tried calling the house but there was no connection. He rushed back to Grandview.

Melinda was trembling with fear. Colleen appeared was too scared to be much of help. Melinda was frustrated. He couldn't hurt Colleen anymore. But he could hurt her.

Melinda was ready to stab Shane but Jim appeared and stopped her from using the knife and took it out of her hold.

"Shane is here!," she cried.

"Tell me where he went!," Jim said.

"He went that way!," she yelled.

Jim chased after him but returned saying Shane had gotten away.

"Mel I am gonna run to the neighbor's to call the police. Stay here, I'll be back soon honey," he assured her.

She nodded and after Jim left she throw the gift Shane had given her to the ground. The pieces shattered on the kitchen floor.

Melinda was still feeling shaky when Jim got back. He knelt down beside her.

"I'm here Mel. He can't get to you," Jim whispered.

"He almost did Jim. I have to go back to Colleen's old apartment and meet her. We need to punish him for what he did," she stated firmly.

" Do you have to go now?," Jim inquired.

She shook her head.

"Just hold me tonight Jim. I am feeling so scared still," she said as she gripped his shirt.

The next day with Colleen's help, Melinda was able to expose Shane Carson for who he really was. By the end of the day he had lost his job and been sent to jail.

Melinda was in the basement of her shop a week later when Jim called to tell her some news.

"Mel, Shane Carson was found in his cell dead. Apparently he overdosed. We don't have to worry about him now," Jim said.

"That's great!,"Melinda said relieved.

Suddenly Shane's ghost appeared.

" Don't you think this is better Melinda? This way I can always be with you!," Shane declared.

She gasped.

"What's wrong Mel?." Jim asked.

"His ghost is here Jim!," she exclaimed.

"Get away from him Mel!"

The dark forces pulled Shane away before he could get close to Melinda. She nearly dropped the phone. She hoped for a quitter week ahead. God knew she needed it.

3x5 The Weight of What Was

Jim and Melinda were having a decent week. Melinda was zoned out after awhile. Jim started to comment about how he had to cook dinner and now the dishes.

The door bell rang.

"Mel at least you can do is answer the door," he shouted from the kitchen.

Melinda put down her magazine and opened the door. Who she saw on the other end shocked her.

"Mel who is it?," Jim inquired.

He grew angry when he saw Gabriel at their doorstep. He quickly pushed him back.

"I have some things for Melinda," Gabriel said.

" She was dead for the longest minute of my life because of you! How dare you come to your house to talk to us!," Jim yelled.

"Look I am sorry. I did not mean for that to happen. However I have these things for Melinda. Our old man preferred you anyways Melinda. Maybe these things will hold more meaning for you than they ever did for me," Gabriel stated as Melinda took the envelope.

Gabriel walked away and Jim shook his head.

Later inside the house, Jim asked," Do you really believe him after all he has done in the past?"

Melinda shook her head.

" I did want to know more about my father. I don't trust Gabriel," Melinda insisted.

Melinda started to explore and research about the new ghost she began to see soon after receiving the package.

At first she believed the ghost was Gabriel's mother but with due time she discovered she was her grandmother's great grandmother.

After Melinda entered the tunnels, Gabriel had the passageway closed. Melinda was now stuck and with no evidence of where she could be found.

Later Jim, Rick and Delia's quick thinking led them to Melinda. The ghost of Melinda's great- great grandmother guided them to Melinda. She supported Melinda while she waited for her friends and husband to come to her rescue.

Melinda screamed one last time with her remaining energy. Jim called back to her that they were there and would get her out. She climbed out and immediately wrapped herself around Jim not caring that Rick and Delia were watching. She knew she was a mess right now.

They pulled back and Jim said," You are over 12 hours late for dinner. That will not do," he hissed.

She cried with relief and remorse.

" I am sorry ," she wailed.

Jim kissed forehead and hugged her close.

"I am just glad you are safe now," he replied.

Later in an alleyway, Tom Gordon confronted Gabriel.

"The plan was not to get your sister killed," he hissed.

"Yeah whatever. I am going my way on this," Gabriel replied before walking away.

Meanwhile Melinda and Jim were resting at home.

" You know we owe Delia and Rick a dinner," he stated.

" Yeah I am really sorry for messing up things last night," Melinda stated.

Jim looked at her solemnly.

" You really did scare me," he said.

Melinda sighed.

"Yeah I know. Will you ever be able to forgive me?," she asked.

He looked straight into her eyes.

"Only if you promise to be more careful," he whispered.

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

He wrapped an arm protectively around her as they finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
